


World Without You

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Asahi, Alpha!Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Kiyoko, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Seperation, University, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before choosing which Universities to apply to, Daichi and Suga test how far their mating bond will stretch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I recently sat down and came up with 33 separate ideas for oneshots and drabbles in a Haikyuu!! A/B/O AU, with some help from the otpprompts tumblr page. After those ideas were rattling around in my head (and on my computer screen), I couldn't help but make the collection a reality. 
> 
> This is the first instalment, so have some fluffy-yet-angsty daisuga in honour of the wonderful third episode of season two.

“What’s wrong, Suga?” 

Asahi’s voice snapped Suga out of his trance, and he blinked a few times before looking up at the alpha before him. Asahi was watching him with that quiet concern that was often mistaken for cold appraisal by other students – and some teachers – but Suga knew better.

Ever quick to placate, Suga put a sunny smile on his face. “Nothing’s wrong, Asahi! I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Asahi frowned a little, evidently not believing the omega’s words. His eyes dropped to the papers Suga had laid out in front of him, and realisation dawned across his face before Suga had a chance to cover them up.

“Asahi-”

“You should talk to him.”

Suga paused, mouth still hanging open in a sentence he hadn’t known how to finish. Asahi, mistaking Suga’s silence as submission, scratched at the back of his head nervously while waving his other hand in a vague gesture in front of his face.

“Well, I mean, if you want to, I just thought it might be good or something – you don’t have to!”

Suga smiled softly as he watched the brunette get flustered. For an alpha, Asahi was remarkably mild-tempered and very gentle, two highly unusual traits in those who were supposed to be dominant and aggressive. 

Suga placed his hand on Asahi’s arm, patting it lightly. “It’s alright, Asahi. You’re probably right.”

Asahi watched Suga for a moment before relaxing. There was a long moment of silence before he finally said, “It won’t be as bad as you think, Suga.”

Before the omega could reply, the bell overhead rang, signalling the start of the next lesson. Suga smiled at Asahi as he started to gather his things, hastily shoving the form titled ‘University Application’ to the bottom of his bag. 

He’d think about it later.

~

Kiyoko shared Asahi’s viewpoint.

Suga had caught up with her on the way to practice, and the quiet manager had immediately noticed that something was wrong. It hadn’t taken her much pushing to pull the whole story out of the omega.

The third-years had been given their University application forms at the start of that day, and Suga hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind since. It shouldn’t have been hard, shouldn’t have been causing him so much stress, but it _was._

The problem, as he eventually confessed to Kiyoko, wasn’t that he was worried about not getting any places, or not knowing what to study.

The problem was _Daichi_.

Suga and Daichi had been best friends since they were first years, and had started dating in their second year. Now they were third years, and they were mated.

Some people had considered their choice to form a pair bond risky and rushed, but Suga didn’t think so. He knew he loved Daichi, he knew he would never want to be mated to anyone else, and he knew that Daichi felt the same way. To him, that was all there was to it. 

But now they had to choose where they were going to go after Karasuno, and Suga had only just realised that they had never actually discussed it.

The captain and vice-captain of the volleyball team, supposedly two of the more organised members, and they hadn’t even talked about what they were going to do with their futures.

Suga wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Would they have to break their mating bond? Would they both have to give up on University to stay together for the sake of the bond? How far would their bond even stretch?

That was the way of things. Alphas and omegas could form mating bonds together, which would bind the couple permanently unless they physically broke the bond apart, which was a painful and long process that few people ever went through with. Betas could form a bond too, but it was generally weaker than the bond produced by an alpha or an omega, and more from the heart than anything biological. The bond would give the couple an increased chance of conceiving, as well as allowing them to pick up on some of their partner’s feelings through an empathy link. Of course, there was also the negative side of the bond, such as causing alphas to be more territorial, and omegas to be more clingy and possessive, but overall, the mating bond was considered sacred.

Suga had never been happier than he was the day Daichi had asked to mate with him officially. The only step their relationship could take beyond that was marriage.

But now he was having doubts. Not about being mated to Daichi, never that, but about where it would take them.

Kiyoko was a good listener. The beta was quiet but attentive, and never interrupted Suga’s ramblings. When the omega had eventually finished explaining what was going on, she placed one hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder, looked him dead in the eye, and told him to tell Daichi what he was thinking.

The problem with telling Kiyoko about your problems, Suga realised then, was that her advice was too good not to follow.

It was only made worse by the fact that he’d felt Daichi’s concern tugging on their empathy link all day, ever since his own anxiety had set in. He knew his mate was worried about him, but he still had no idea what to say.

Kiyoko headed into the gym with a final, “Tell him after practice,” and Suga was left standing outside, clutching his bag and working up the nerve to step into the gym, his home-away-from-home. 

Eventually, the omega sighed a little, hoisted his bag higher onto his shoulder, fixed a sunny smile in place, and resolved to forget about his worries until practice was over.

~

Suga didn’t bring the topic up with Daichi until that weekend, when the pair were studying at Daichi’s house, sprawled across his double bed. 

“Hey, Dai…”

“Hmm?” Daichi glanced up from his textbook with a fond smile. “What is it, Koushi?”

Moving quickly before he could lose the nerve, Suga reached into his bag and brought out the application form, laying it out on the bed in between the two of them. Daichi frowned a little when he registered what it was, and he slowly closed his book. 

“Kou…”

“My parents want me to find a top University.” Suga blurted before he could stop himself.

For a moment that seemed to go on for hours, there was silence as Daichi processed what his mate had said. Suga swallowed nervously, immediately regretting opening his mouth, but the words had forced their way out, and there was nothing he could do to take them back. All he could do was reach out and take his alpha’s hand in his own.

Suga’s touch seemed to shake Daichi out of his shock. “Say…say that again?” he managed.

Suga took a deep breath, and intertwined his fingers with Daichi’s. “My parents…after I went home and told them about the application forms, they said they’d been planning for me to go to a high-level University. Maybe even somewhere abroad, like America.”

Daichi nodded slowly, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Suga’s fingers. Suga could feel his mate’s distress so potently through their bond that he wanted to cry, but he forced himself to remain calm.

“So, are you going to go?” Daichi said at last.

“What?”

“To America,” he clarified, though he wouldn’t quite meet Suga’s eyes. “Are you going to go to University in America?”

Suga sniffed and crawled into Daichi’s arms, knocking several books over in the process, though neither boy noticed. Daichi rubbed his chin over Suga’s head, scent marking him thoroughly, while Suga breathed in the comforting, familiar smell of his alpha.

“I don’t know what to do, Dai. I want to study home ec, you know I want to bake, but going abroad was never in my plan. I just don’t know how to make you and my parents happy.”

Daichi’s arms tightened around his mate, rocking him slightly. “Koushi, you always make me happy.”

Suga pulled back slightly to look into Daichi’s eyes. “Even if I moved to America? You know our bond couldn’t take that kind of distance.”

Daichi didn’t respond for a moment, and Suga knew that he’d made a good point. Mating bonds were not designed to withstand a long distance relationship. It was an evolutionary advancement from the early days of human development, to ensure that the mated pair stayed close together so that they could be with each other through heat and rut seasons, and so that both parents were around to raise the children. If a mated pair was separated for too long, the alphas would become overly aggressive and violent, and the omegas would become withdrawn and depressed. And the distance from Japan to America was certainly too much for their bond to take.

Daichi was silent for so long that Suga started to think he would never answer, but finally the alpha replied.

“I think…you should do what _you_ want, Koushi. Your parents would respect your choice whatever it was, if they knew you were happy.”

Suga sniffled, and buried his head back into Daichi’s chest, so that his next words were muffled. “But how can I ignore their wishes?”

“Koushi.”

Suga sat up, partly because of the fierce tone in his mate’s voice, and partly because he felt a surge of determination wash over him through their empathy link. When the omega looked up at his boyfriend, he saw the same determination usually reserved for volleyball matches burning in Daichi’s eyes, and his breath caught in his throat.

“There are top Universities here too, Kou. America isn’t the only option out there for you. In fact,” Daichi paused to run his nose along Suga’s forehead, and the grey-haired omega giggled despite himself, “I bet any University would love to have you as a student. Just do what makes you happy.”

Suga smiled softly, intertwining his fingers with Daichi’s. “What about our bond though, Dai?” He asked gently.

“We can test it now, before either of us has to choose.” Daichi replied.

“Test it?” Suga tipped his head in confusion. “How?”

“I have cousins up in Tokyo. I’ll go and stay with them for a weekend, and we can see how it affects our bond. Then we’ll know how far we can start to push it.”

Suga mulled the idea over in his head for a moment, and then smiled brightly at his mate. “That sounds like a plan.”

~

The ‘plan’, it seemed, involved torture.

At least, that was how it felt to Suga as he lay across his bed, wrapped in a nest of blankets and resolutely trying to ignore his phone.

He was pathetic. It had been just under two days since Daichi had gone to Tokyo, and Suga already felt like crawling out of his skin. When Daichi had left, he’d felt a discomfort in the bond, an edge in the back of his mind, but it had been like a faint itch, easy to ignore. Yet each passing hour seemed to make it harder and harder to cope with. Their bond was wailing in his head now, setting every nerve ending alight with the need to be beside _his_ alpha, and he hadn’t been able to get out of bed all day. 

Suga felt like they’d underestimated the power of a mating bond. Three times already he’d had to stop himself from calling Daichi and begging him to come home. Somehow, doing so would feel like admitting defeat. 

But mixed in with the painful discomfort was the growing fear that somehow, the goal for the future that his parents had in mind just wasn’t going to work. Suga knew that he could never cope with being away from Daichi like this again, not for months at a time. It would be their bond, or a prestigious University, and Suga was not looking forward to facing that decision, and the choice he knew he’d already made.

A buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts, and Suga blearily grabbed for his phone, shuddering as the movement accentuated the sharp ache in their bond. He couldn’t even feel Daichi’s emotions, and that was probably the worst part for him. Knowing what was running through his mate’s mind meant the world to Suga.

The omega unlocked his phone to see one unread message from Daichi.

_“I’ll be home in 10 minutes. Can you come over? I need to see you.”_

_“Sure! Give me a moment to talk to my parents, and I’ll be right there.”_

Suga had never moved so fast in his life. It was like his strength had returned to him in a sudden caffeine rush, and he was unstoppable. Just the knowledge that his alpha was _close_ again had revitalised him, and the omega took a brief moment to lament on how totally screwed he was before racing out of the door.

His mother met him at the bottom of the stairs, one eyebrow raised carefully.

“Mom-” Suga gasped breathlessly, but his mother held up a hand to silence him.

“It’s fine, Koushi. I know where you’re going.”

Suga nodded quickly, adrenaline racing through his system. He knew he should sit down, talk things through with his parents and explain everything, knew that it was the polite thing to do, the kind of thing that he would scold the team for _not_ doing, but in that moment Suga couldn’t think of anything beyond _DaichiDachiDachi._

“Mom, about University…”

Mrs. Sugawara smiled knowingly. “I know about that too, Koushi. And it’s alright. You’re making the right decision for yourself.”

Suga beamed brightly, and jumped off the last step to sweep his mother into a hug. “Thank you,” he murmured into her hair.

His mom laughed, ruffling Suga’s hair affectionately. “Go on then. You don’t want to keep Sawamura-kun waiting.”

Nodding fervently, Suga kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled his shoes on, and rushed out into the evening air.

~

Suga took the steps up to Daichi’s door two at a time, hardly stopping to catch his breath before rapping his knuckles against the wood. Daichi opened the door to find a panting and flushed Sugawara stood on his doorstep, eyes set with a fire that had him worried and awed all at once.

“Koushi? I thought you were going to talk to your parents-”

“I don’t care.”

Daichi did a double take, eyes wide as saucers as he stared at his boyfriend. “You- what?”

Suga pushed his way inside the Sawamura household, expression determined as he stared up into his alpha’s face.

“I said I don’t care. About finding the top University. About studying abroad. About any of it.”

“But, Kou…” Daichi’s face had taken on a worried look, and Suga hated that even with their empathy link back up, he still wasn’t _getting_ it. “It’s your future.”

“I don’t care, Dai, that doesn’t matter. I sorted it out with my parents, and after this weekend, I realise it now. _You_ are my future. I’ll go wherever you go. I love you too much to do anything else.”

Daichi had tears in his eyes, but Suga had already started crying, so he let that go. There was a long moment in which Daichi did nothing more than stare at the omega in front of him, but then he made a soft noise in the back of his throat and Suga suddenly found himself squashed into a firm hug.

“I love you too, Koushi.” The alpha choked out eventually between a half laugh and a sob. “I could hardly stand to be away from you these past couple of days. Let’s pick a University together.” Daichi tightened his arms around Suga, and the omega felt his heart squeeze. “I don’t want to be away from you ever again.”

Suga nuzzled his head into Daichi’s chin, scent marking himself and smiling through his tears.

Yeah, they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. Yes, Suga is gonna be a baker. It's my personal favourite headcanon for Suga's future and I will use it.  
> 2\. If you're wondering, they both end up going to a University in Tokyo together, and obviously they share an apartment.  
> 3\. If you enjoyed this and have some of your own ideas, please feel free to message me on my tumblr pkmnshippings.tumblr.com! I do have another 32 ideas currently lined up (I used a random number generator to decide the order), and I am selective in my shipping, but if you have any prompts for me, please just ask!
> 
> Thank you for reading this. I'm still not quite sure if I've made a good decision. Also, just so you know, the stories in this collection won't be in any kind of chronological order, and I'll jump from time period to time period. Just treat each fic as a standalone, and it should be fine.
> 
> Also also, I really am sorry for the fact that the ending sucks and seems rushed. I'm a shitty writer.


End file.
